The More Things Change
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: Es la noche de graduación en Hogwarts, y Draco escapa hacia lo mas alto de la torre de astronomía. SLASH.TRADUCCION.


Notas de inicio: Hey… Hola!!!

Bueno aquí estoy con esta otra historia, originalmente era un solo capitulo, pero decidí subirlo en tres partes, pues me es mas fácil traducirlo así. Además de que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la universidad y de aquí a que lo traduzca todo, tardaría un rato .

Así que, aquí les dejo la primera parte de esta historia.

La cual, la verdad, esta muy buena.

Espero que te guste Angeli.

(Si notan errores de ortografía, favor de ignorarlos, no tengo beta ¬¬, no pude conseguir una. Pero si alguien es buena en eso y quiere ayudarme le agradecería muchísimo)

**--------------------**

**The More Things Change**** (Traducción)**

**----------------**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fanfic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Lokifan** y la voy a traducir con permiso de ella.

**Sumario**: Es la noche de graduación en Hogwarts, y Draco escapa hacia lo mas alto de la torre de astronomía.

**Parejas:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Aclaraciones: **Contiene escenas **NC-17**. Pueden encontrar la historia original en la página de con el mismo nombre.

**Aclaraciones de Lectura:**

-Letra normal, entre diagonales-: Dialogo

Letra normal: Relato

_Letra Cursiva:_ Pensamientos

---------------------------------------------------

**Dedicatoria especial:**

_Angeli:_

_Niña aquí esta la otra historia que te prometí por tu cumpleaños, que aunque fue hace ya un ratito XD, no se me olvido y aquí te dejo este pequeño presente._

_Espero que te guste, se cuanto amas el Drarry_

_--------------------------_

**The More Things Change**

**-------------**

-Se ha dicho que "los cambios pueden ser buenos"- comenzó McGonagall, caminando bajo la araña en el gran comedor, su cabello negro brillaba a la luz de las velas, y eso evitaba que se vieran las hebras grises que mostraban la gran tensión del último año.

-Ha sido difícil creer eso en los últimos años; con frecuencia los cambios traen consigo dolor y pérdidas. Sin embargo, ese dolor se lleva todo lo inservible, y los deja a ustedes mucho más fuertes y puros, de este modo son un mejor metal con el que forjar héroes.

Desde que comenzó el año, el mundo ha cambiado y ustedes han cambiado con él. Ustedes eran estudiantes, casi niños y aun a pesar de la edad, se convirtieron en héroes. No pelearon solo por ustedes, sino por su familia, su escuela, por el mundo. Nunca he estado tan orgullosa en todos mis años desde que llegue a Hogwarts- ella se detuvo y dijo profundamente- Dumbledore estaría orgulloso.

En eso, los estudiantes de séptimo año allí reunidos irrumpieron en aplausos y en vítores agridulces. Aunque eran pocos alumnos, de los cuales solo había tres Slytherins, que eran los únicos que regresaron, el ruido lleno el antiguo comedor hasta las vigas, ante un cielo obscurecido y nublado.

McGonagall les sonrió a todos ellos, tanto a los estudiantes graduados como a sus citas, que fueron aquellos que quedaban, después de que los alumnos más jóvenes tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts esa tarde con destino a su hogar. Cada pulgada de ella lucia como directora.

Alzo su varita y la agito; entonces el sonido del comienzo del vals aumento a su alrededor –¡Y ahora, vamos a bailar, para celebrar su graduación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

Aun vitoreando, todo mundo se levanto y levito sus sillas, mandándolas volando hacia la pared para dejar libre la pista de baile. Ron extendió su mano a Hermione y ella la tomo con una sonrisa.

-¿Mi lady… le gustaría bailar?- pregunto Ron, muy apuesto con su túnica azul oscuro.

Ella rió y él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo e instantáneamente una gran mano se poso en su pequeña espalda acunándola contra el. Harry miro todo con una sonrisa. Parecía que _Doce maneras infalibles de encantar brujas _no había funcionado, aunque se notaba que Ron aprendió unos cuantos movimientos por si mismo.

Harry vio a otras parejas unirse al par de Gryffindors en la pista de baile, por un momento sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su relación con Ginny estaba irrevocablemente terminada y él no estaba listo para salir a buscar un novio entre todos los ávidos extraños que lo miraban todo el día. Demonios… ni siquiera estaba listo para decirle a alguien más, aparte de Hermione y los Weasley que era gay.

Sin embargo hubiera sido lindo tener a alguien con quien bailar.

Después de un baile, Ron y Hermione regresaron. Harry se ruborizo, sabiendo que lo hacían para hacerle compañía; probablemente daba mucha pena al estar allí solo, mientras que, incluso Neville bailaba con una sumamente atractiva Ginny Weasley. Por supuesto, al ser Neville, le dio a Harry varias excusas en modo de disculpa, a pesar de que Harry le decía que estaba bien. Ginny ignoraba mordazmente e Harry, con la cara blanca, muy bien maquillada y un bello conjunto, Harry suponía que eso era justo.

Entonces Harry vio una cabellera rubia-platinada por encima de una túnica negra, lejos de la pista de baile. Nunca pudo perder su sexto sentido de _¿Qué trama Malfoy?_, ni el instinto de mirarlo cada vez que estaba en Hogwarts.

Dado que Malfoy se dirigía a la puerta, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, entonces instantáneamente sus instintos salieron a flote. Y se paro.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia las puertas –Solo voy a comprobar a donde va Malfoy.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada que decía mucho, pero sonrieron. Aun cuando Harry ya iba tras Malfoy, escucho a Hermione suspirar –Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

------------------------------------------------

_**Continuara…**_

**-------------------------**

Notas finales: Je… bueno este capitulo esta muy tranquilo, y muy cortito, lo se, pero en el próximo, se vera el encuentro entre Draco y Harry.

Me gustaría saber que piensan, ¿Habrá golpes y pelea, hechizos o maldiciones? ó ¿Cómo por arte de magia surgirá la pasión en cuanto se vean? Mmm… la verdad quiero saber sus predicciones.

Angeli, nos vemos en el próximo, siento haber tardado tanto, poco más y ya era regalo de Navidad XD

Besos


End file.
